


The One Were Sebastian Goes to McKinley

by ElliottHale24



Series: Glee Rewrite [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Angst, Bullying, Child Abuse, Endgame Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Gaslighting, Good Sebastian Smythe, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Kurt Hummel & Sebastian Smythe Friendship, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Season/Series 01, Sebastian Goes to McKinley, Sebastian Smythe & Quinn Fabray Friendship, Sebastian Smythe Angst, Sebastian Smythe Needs a Hug, Teen Pregnancy, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottHale24/pseuds/ElliottHale24
Summary: Basically a rewrite of the first season of Glee if Sebastian had been in the Glee club.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian Smythe & Quinn Fabray
Series: Glee Rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595596
Comments: 23
Kudos: 63





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Waring Sebastian is very OOC in this. Kurtbastian is endgame in the series as a whole but we might not get to it in this season. I hope everyone enjoys this fic!

Sebastian stared out at the passing scenery as they drove. It had only been two months of living in Ohio and he was already desperate to get out. The move had been originally his idea, but he hadn't known living with his father meant living in Ohio. Had he have known that little tidbit he might have reconsidered. 

  


Andrew Smythe was the Vice president of a company; Sebastian could quite frankly not recall the name of said company, despite the number of times he was told. Sebastian in his 15 years of life had spent a total of seven days with his father before the move and suffice to say his father had been a total stranger. In his two months of living in hick town Ohio, he had learned three things. One his father was a huge dick, two his father was an even bigger dick then originally thought, and three he fucking hated Ohio. 

  


Sebastian missed Paris like nobody's business but he was not going back until he was at least 18 that was for sure. The two saving graces the state had to offer, in Sebastian's humble opinion were his grandparents and Kurt Hummel. Kurt and Sebastian had met the first day of school during English class when Sebastian had made a rather colour full remark about the teacher's see-through blouse in french. Kurt had stifled a laugh and added to Sebastian's comment by mentioning the lack of footwear she was sporting. Since then the two had become quite inseparable. 

  


The car pulled into the parking lot of William McKinley High School and stoped. Sebastian looked at his grandfather before leaving. James Smythe was an elderly man in his early seventies with short grey hair and thick-rimmed black glasses not diss similar to Sebastian's own. 

"Well, there you go Seb," James said. Sebastian nodded and opened the door, grabbing his bag on the way out. Pausing before closing it Sebastian said. 

"Thanks for the ride old man," James grinned.

"Who you calling old kid," Sebastian smiled closed the door shrugging his messenger bag over his shoulder. He noticed the slight breeze in the air and zipped up his hoodie up putting in his earbuds at the same time. The sounds of an acoustic guitar filled Sebastian's head as he walked towards the school. The shouting broke through the sounds of the music. Sebastian turned only to see someone's hand reaching out of the dumpster. He ran over to discover Kurt lying in the trash, struggling to get out. Sebastian cursed and reached in to grab his friend.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked after Kurt had managed to climb out with Sebastian's help. 

"Yeah, just tell me if you see my dignity in there, I think I lost it," Kurt said as he picked up his jacket and bag. Sebastian chuckled and they walked into the building. 

  


People milled around talking to each other before the start of class. Sebastian followed behind Kurt to his locker, listening to the older boy rant about the football players. 

"Honestly how dumb do you have to be to play football," Kurt said grabbing his books. Sebastian gave him a look before closing his own locker. "I didn't mean you, plus you don't even play at McKinley," Kurt said in response to Sebastian's affronted look. While it was true Sebastian was not on McKinley's team it didn't mean he didn't play football. Sebastian had spent the majority of his childhood in France but had gone to school for a year in New York when he was thirteen. During his year there he had developed an affinity for the sport and had followed it ever since. He'd even gone as far as making his classmates in Paris play with him during P.E. 

  


As the two rounded the corner Sebastian spotted Puck walking in their direction, slushie in hand. Kurt cringed away and Sebastian pulled them into their English class to avoid the drink. The day dragged on from there. Kurt and Sebastian had two other classes together that day, Calculus and AP History. They ate lunch together in their History class where Sebastian did his Chemistry homework and Kurt read Vogue. Lunch ended, the AP History class funnelled into their seats and waited for the teacher to show. When that class ended and Sebastian made his way through Spanish and finally ended his day with his most dreaded class, P.E. 

  


He had no problem with the class on its own the problem lied with his classmates and teacher. Coach Tanaka was not a pleasant man to anyone who was not on the football team. Constantly turning a blind eye on the ruff treatment the team put the other students though. Sebastian had to count his blessings though as he'd heard from Kurt he'd gotten the good teacher. Coach Sylvester was known to make people run laps till they puked then run ten more. Today though Sebastian thought about skipping as it was dodgeball day. He could already feel the bruises forming on his body before they'd even started. 

  


After what seemed like an eternity Sebastian was changing back into his jeans and hoddie ready to be done with school. He walked to the back of the library with a ringing in his ear. 

"Note to self avoid being hit in the face with dodgeballs," Sebastian thought as he sat down at a table near the back. 

  


Two hours later and three classes worth of homework done Sebastian's phone beeped. Packing up his bag he left the library and walked to the school parking lot. Recognizing the red vehicle Sebastian walked up to the passenger side door and got in. Sebastian turned to the blonde in the Cheerio uniform after he had settled in. 

"Thanks for giving me a lift," 

"Yeah well, your grandma's friends with my mom so I kind of had to," Quinn said as she started the car.

"Still," Sebastian said. 

"Thanks for waiting for practice to be over," Quinn said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah well, I kind of had to," Sebastian said looking back at her. Quinn smirked at that before turning on the radio. 

  


Sebastian watched as Quinn drove away from the house before walking up the driveway to the large oak door. Setting his bag on the floor he took off his shoes and coat before walking towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge Sebastian pulled out a bottle of lemonade then sat down at the island. 

"Seb?" A woman's voice called. 

"In the kitchen," Sebastian called back. An elderly woman appeared at the door. She had white hair tied back in a neat chignon and was wearing a baby blue cardigan. She grinned and walked towards him, arms outstretched. Sebastian smiled and hugged her small frame. 

"How was school Poppet?" Alice asked.

"It was fine Mémé, how was your day?" Sebastian asked. Alice smiled and regaled her grandson about the day she'd had. Sebastian listened attentively adding his two cents in where it was prompted. 

"Alice?" A voice called. 

"We're in here Margie," Sebastian called. Margie bustled into the kitchen looking relieved. 

"I thought you wandered off again," She said. 

"I would never do that to you, Margie," Alice said and Margie only sighed. 

"Hello, Sebastian," She said 

"Hey Margie, how's it going?" He asked.

"It's going," She said. Sebastian looked at the clock on the wall. 

"I'm gonna start on dinner," He said turning to Alice. "Is that okay with you?" 

"Aren't you sweet," Alice said. Sebastian smiled and kissed the top of her head. He turned back to the fridge and got out the steaks that had been marinating. Margie sat down at the island and watched as the fifteen-year-old got busy. After a while, Alice got up from her chair and began to pull vegetables out to make the salad. With the vegetables cut and washed she turned on the radio in the kitchen before setting out to make the dressing. The familiar plucking of a guitar plays over the speakers. Sebastian hummed the words to Here Come The Sun while he cooked. Alice turned it up as the strumming picked up. 

"Go on sing for me," Sebastian blushed and groaned.

"Mémé no," 

"But I love to hear you sing Poppet," Alice said. Sebastian looked at her and knew he couldn't say no. Starting off softly and building slowly in volume Sebastian sang. 

  


Taking the stakes off the burner he plated them up, adding a healthy serving of salad to each of them. Dinner was ready just in time for James to come home. Sebastian had taken to going through the Beatles repertoire and had made it to Let It Be when James entered the kitchen. He strode over to Alice taking her in his arms and dancing as Sebastian set the table for dinner with the help of Margie. 

"Not too bad kiddo," James remarked when the song finished. Sebastian blushed and turned down the radio's volume.

"This looks great Seb," Margie said as they all tucked into dinner. 

"So how was school kid?" James asked.

"Same as usual, I have a chemistry test on Thursday," Sebastian replied.

"Worried about it?" James asked.

"Not particularly I just need to refresh myself on some topics but I should be fine," Sebastian said.

"I remember when I was in nursing school the best way to study for a test was flash cards. My friend..." Alice trailed off clearly trying to remember the name of her friend. Sebastian looked down at his food suddenly less hungry. James looked at his wife with pity in his eyes. 

"I booked my drivers test for November fifth," Sebastian said. Suddenly Alice grunted and threw her utensils on her plate and stormed out Margie was quick to follow. Sebastian flinched and look after her, James only sighed. 

"I thought the doctor said she was doing better," Sebastian said. 

"She has her better days but the bad ones are still there," James sighed. She'd been diagnosed with Alzheimer's almost seven years ago. At first, it had hardly made a difference to her but two years ago, almost overnight, it had gotten worse. They'd hired Margie as a nurse a year later. 

"I'm gonna go answer some emails, maybe write a bit," James said. "Dinner was great kid, thank you," Sebastian stared at the largely untouched plate of food and sighed. 

  


After cleaning up the dishes and putting away the leftover Sebastian jogged upstairs to start on his remaining homework. Opening the door into his cobalt blue room Sebastian dumped his bag on his bed and booted up his computer. With his English essay written Sebastian loaded up MySpace and messaged Kurt.

  


** frenchbitch873: heeyyy :) **

** musicalloverXD: hiiiii :p **

** frenchbitch873: what are you doing???? **

** musicalloverXD: notthing  **

** : just finished my homework hbu??? **

** frenchbitch873: same  **

** musicalloverXD: wanna video chat **

** frenchbitch873: yeah!!! XD **

  


Kurt's face popped onto the screen. He was wearing an old musical shirt and his hair was still wet from the shower. 

"Wow, hot look Hummel," Sebastian teased to which Kurt flipped him off. 

"I just got out of the shower what's your excuse," Kurt shot back. Sebastian laughed and shook his head. 

"How was the rest of your day?" Sebastian asked. 

"Good I ended up joining Glee club," Kurt said. "We desperately need more members though," Kurt proceeded to tell him about their first rehearsal and how this Rachel girl stormed out. 

"Sounds like you guys suck," Sebastian said.

"That's putting it lightly," Kurt said. "Do you by chance sing at all?" 

"No," Sebastian quickly said.

"No you don't sing, or no you'll not join," Kurt pressed.

"Both," 

"Fine, what did you get for question five of the calculus homework," 

The two continued talking for a while before Kurt saw the time. 

"Shit Sebastian we've been talking for three hours I have to bed," 

"Yeah me too, night Kurt," Sebastian said.

"Night," Kurt said his face leaving Sebastian screen. 

  


Sighing he stretched and walked over to his closet to grab a change of clothes. Sebastian then hopped in the shower before brushing his teeth and sitting down on the couch in front of his T.V. He turned on his DVD player and put in the first Harry Potter movie. As the familiar sounds of the movie started playing Sebastian relaxed into the couch. He couldn't remember when he'd nodded off but the sounds of Harry fighting Voldemort woke him from his sleep. Sebastian grunted and turned off the T.V before hopping into bed for the night. 

  


The rest of the school week was uneventful, to say the least. Sebastian went to class, talked with Kurt, studied, and got rides home from Quinn who'd progressively gotten less cold towards him as the week progressed. After dinner on Friday night, Sebastian plummeted into boredom. With all his homework done and Kurt busy with his dad, Sebastian needed a distraction. That distraction came in the form of calling a cab and changing into some nice clothes and making his way to the only Gay bar anywhere near Lima. As the cab pulled up outside of the bar Sebastian paid and got out. The bouncer at the door knew him and let him in without trouble. In the two months, Sebastian had been in Lima his boredom had made him seek out something else to do this the shitty gay called Scandals. The bar was dirty and loud and Sebastian had guys looking at him as soon as he entered the bar. There were a few nodes from people who recognized him as he frequented here almost weekly. He made his way to the bar and ordered a Jack and Coke. For the most part, he didn't come here to hook up mostly due to the lack of options. Tonight however Sebastian was bored and the guy at the end of the bar was hot in the I'm hooking up with you because I have daddy issues kind of way. So with nothing better to do Sebastian threw back the rest of his drink and sauntered over; hoping for some kind of distraction. 


	2. Showmance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glee Club performs in front of the school for the first time and surprises everyone. Meanwhile, Sebastian struggles with his home life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is violence and child abuse in this chapter so if you're not comfortable with that do not read.

Sebastian groaned as he opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm blaring the local radio station. He stretched from his position on the couch and looked around his room. The light coming from the open blinds made him grimace as he strode over to close them. Noticing the time on the clock showed five minutes to six he cursed the American school system for starting so early; he also cursed his father for living so far away from McKinley. Sebastian padded to the washroom and turned on the sink. After washing his face and combing his hair Sebastian looked at his reflection in the mirror. Sighing he left the washroom and walked to his dresser to retrieve his clothes. Donning his jeans and his green, knitted sweater he searched the room for an odd sock. Finding one under his bed he shoved it on his foot.

Sebastian leisurely packed his bag with the homework from the night before. _Why was it necessary for every teacher to assign homework on the same day?_ Sure he had no problem doing most of it but the task itself was tedious and long, given the amount. Still, it was better than doing nothing all evening like he was used to doing on the weekend. Sebastian had found ways of distracting himself but most of which were either annoying Kurt to entertain him or going to a sleazy dive bar in North Lima. Thinking back to his last visit to Scandals Sebastian shook his head. The guy had been hot that was for sure but he had been nothing all too memorable, fun destruction in the moment but leaving nothing more to desire. He threw his bag over his shoulder and walked downstairs. As he was cutting up celery to take in his lunch Sebastian got a text alert.

Q: Want a ride to school?  
S: Uhhh sure!  
Q: Be ready in 10  
S: K

Sebastian stared at his phone in disbelief, why would Quinn have offered him a ride. Sure she had become less chilly in the weeks since she had started taking him home but never anything outright nice. He shrugged and decided he’d ask her when she got here. Seeing the coffee pot was full he turned to the cabinet and took out his to-go cup and filled it. Sebastian’s eyes drifted to the Courvoisier in the liquor cabinet and grinned. He pulled it down and poured half a shot into his cup before replacing it. Despite his lack of an attitude towards Sebastian’s consumption of alcohol James still would not be pleased he had put it in his morning beverage, but what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Sebastian heard Margie walking through the front door and turned to greet her when she entered the kitchen. 

“Hey Seb, how’s it going?” Margie asked.   
“It’s going well, what’s on the agenda today?”   
“That’s up to Alice for the morning but we have to drive up to Detroit for a follow up with the doc,” Margie said and sat down at the island, Sebastian grabbed a cup down from the cabinet and poured her a cup of coffee, she smiled appreciatively.   
“Everything good?” Sebastian asked, trying to keep his worry from his voice.  
“It’s fine, just a follow up to see if her meds are doing anything,” Margie said, “Why are you all dressed and ready to go, don’t you usually leave later?”  
“Oh, my friend’s picking me up today,” Sebastian said as his phone buzzed. “And said friend is here now, can you tell gramps I don’t need a ride?”  
“Sure, I don’t know when we’ll be back so we might not be home when you get back,”  
“That okay, can you just make sure someone tells me how much food I’m gonna be making,” Sebastian said as he put on his converse and grabbed his windbreaker.   
“Sure thing Seb,” Margie said as Sebastian closed the door. 

Quinn sat in her car touching up her lipgloss when he walked outside. Sebastian walked up to her car and got in, she turned to him once he’d sat down.   
“So, why the ride,” Sebastian said then quickly added “Not that I’m not grateful, just wondering,”   
“Does it matter?” Quinn said.   
“No, I guess not,” Sebastian said as they pulled out of his driveway. They’d only been driving for ten minutes when Quinn spoke again.   
“Look you seem like a nice guy and I don’t have a lot of friends like that,” Quinn said. Sebastian stayed silent, wondering if he had heard her correctly.   
“So, we’re friends?” Sebastian asked.   
“If you want to be,” Quinn said with a hint of false bravado.   
“Sure, that’d be great,” Sebastian said then paused before speaking again. “Will that not bring down your rep?”   
“I’m not saying I’ll hang out with you at school or anything, I still have an image to maintain,” Quinn said then added. “But if you ever wanted to study together or something I wouldn’t mind, I mean you’re on the honour roll too,”

Sebastian thought about it for a moment, on the one hand when they were alone she was great but on the other hand, when he’d seen her outside the school after Cheerio’s practice she’d called him horse teeth to her friends. Sebastian decided he’d see where this went and who knows if she laid off him at school maybe she could convince some of the football players to stop harassing Kurt.   
"Okay, Quinn let’s be friends if you wanted to study some time maybe you could come over sometime this week?” Sebastian asked. Quinn thought about it for a moment and he thought she was going to say no.   
“Sure, how about this Sunday, I can come over after church and we can study for the chemistry test or something,”   
“Great,” 

Sebastian was trying to wash the slushy out of his hair when Kurt walked into the washroom, equally covered in coffee grounds.   
“Did you hear, their selling coffee in the cafeteria now,” Kurt said as he dropped his bag on the floor and began to clean himself off.  
“Dumpster?” Sebastian asked.  
“No, when I woke up this morning I decided to instead of drinking my coffee I’d bathe in it,” Sebastian laughed.   
“So, hows Glee?” Sebastian asked as he went to angle his head under the hand dryers.   
“God, so it’s great that we have another guy in there but now we have to get six more members to join or we don’t qualify for regionals and Mr.Shue’s big plan is for us to sing Freak Out at the assembly on Friday,”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t know it was 1977, I would have worn my bell-bottoms,” Sebastian said.  
“Exactly, I don’t know how he thinks we’re going to get members if we do that at the assembly,”   
“I’ll be sure to videotape every second of it,” Sebastian said and he took in his ruffled appearance, thankful he’d worn a windbreaker that morning.   
“Haha,” Kurt said sarcastically and straightened out his appearance. “Do you want to study for our history test after school?”   
“Sure, but can we do it at my house, I don’t have my license yet and it would be easier,” Sebastian said as the two left the bathroom headed for the history room.  
“Meet me at our lockers after school and we’ll go,” Kurt said as the bell rang, singling the end of lunch. 

  
“Okay, who was Constantine The Great,?” Sebastian asked holding up a flashcard.   
“He became the first Roman Emperor to convert to Christianity,” Kurt said from his position on Sebastian’s couch.   
“Correct,” Sebastian said and went to retrieve another flashcard when his phone beeped.   
“Everything okay?” Kurt asked when he’d noticed Sebastian had put down the flashcards.   
“Kinda, my grandpa just texted me saying that he and my grandma were gonna be stuck in Detroit until the weekend,”   
“Why were they in Detroit?” Kurt asked sitting up.  
“My grandma had a doctors appointment but it was only supposed to take an hour, apparently they want to do more tests and asked her to stay in the area,”  
“Is she okay?”  
“I don’t know I mean she has Alzheimer's but it’s not in the final stage yet, I guess they want to monitor it a bit more,”   
“Oh wow I’m sorry Sebastian,” Kurt said and put a hand on the other boy’s shoulder.   
“I’m okay, I’ve only ever known her when she's had it so it’s not like I can miss what she was like, I think it’s a lot harder for gramps,”   
“Hey, let's take a break from studying,” Kurt said.   
“Sure,”   
“So what do you want to do?” Kurt asked.   
“I mean I was waiting on my grandparents before making dinner but I’m kinda hungry, are you?” Sebastian asked.  
“Sure let me just call my dad and tell him I’m having dinner here,” Kurt said and reached for his phone.   
“I’ll go get started, I was planning on making Croque Madame, is that okay with you?”  
“Sure, to be honest, I’ve always wanted to try one but I’ve never gotten around to it,” Kurt said as he dialled his father’s number. 

With a nod, Sebastian headed downstairs to start on dinner. As he pulled out the ingredients he turned the radio on. It had become somewhat of a habit to sing and dance around the kitchen when he cooked with his mémé. The familiar sounds of I Want To Break Free played through the speakers, Sebastian soon found himself lost in the song. Once it had finished Sebastian heard clapping from the doorway into the kitchen. Whipping his head around he saw Kurt standing there with a big grin on his face.  
“You can sing!” Kurt said.  
“No… I can’t,” Sebastian insisted.  
“Yes, yes you can, oh my god you have to audition for Glee club,” Kurt said.  
“Look, I can’t,” Sebastian started but was cut off by Kurt.  
“Why not you can obviously sing and I’m willing to bet you can dance,”  
“Look Kurt I just can’t, also weren't you just saying you guys suck,” Sebastian argued.   
“I mean yeah we suck now but with your voice, we might suck less,” Kurt said.  
“If your assembly performance goes well then I’ll think about joining,” Sebastian said as he plated up their dinner.   
“We’re singing Freak Out, of course, it’s going to suck,” Kurt moaned as the two sat down at the island to eat.   
“Well why would I jump on that sinking ship,” Sebastian argued as he bit into the sandwich.   
“I mean…” Kurt started but was rendered speechless by the food. “Holy shit Bas this is amazing,” Sebastian smiled.   
“Well you don’t live in France for fifteen years and not learn to cook a little,” Kurt only nodded, too engrossed in the food to respond. 

An hour later Kurt is putting on his shoes to go when he brought up the subject again. 

“Promise if we do well at the assembly you’ll consider joining,” Kurt asked.   
“Goodnight Kurt,” Sebastian said with a grin, Kurt narrowed his eyes, hugged Sebastian and left. 

Sebastian was washing his hair in the shower when he began to consider what Kurt had said. Why couldn’t he join the Glee club, it’s not like his father is ever around anyway. Sebastian had expressed his interest in the arts to his father when he was eleven, one of the first times he had spoken to his father in person. Andrew Smythe had been in Paris for a business conference and Sebastian’s mother had found out and insisted they meet. After much convincing on his mother’s part Sebastian had spent the afternoon with his father. For the most part, he’d not been the asshole Sebastian knew him as today but he had been very cold towards Sebastian. When asked what he wanted to be when he grew up Sebastian had told him he wanted to be on Broadway. His father had not taken so kindly to that and had spent the rest of the afternoon berating him for said aspiration. The line _no son of mine had_ been uttered and Sebastian’s dream of being a performer had been squashed in one afternoon. 

Tearing his thoughts from his father Sebastian shut off the water and got ready for bed. Sleep did not come easily to Sebastian that night, though the large house often felt cold just the thought that he was completely alone left Sebastian wide awake. Realizing that sleep would not take him Sebastian sat down at his computer and opened a word doc. The half-finished manuscript opened on a fight scene between his hero and villain. Sebastian had had no intention of writing tonight seeing as Kurt had come over but as they say when the inspiration strikes. And just like that Sebastian was writing the thoughts of his father and Glee club all but gone. 

  
The scene in front of him was like a horrible car crash in the way that he could see the tragedy in front of him unfolding but was powerless to stop it, all he could do was watch. There in front of his eyes was The McKinley High School Glee Club twerking while singing Push It. Sebastian made eye contact with Kurt and couldn’t help himself burst into laughter, pulling out his phone he hit record. He decided two things at that moment, one he was not joining Glee, and two he was never going to let Kurt forget this. 

The next time Sebastian saw Kurt he was walking down the hall after school with head held high. Sebastian saw this and knew that needed to end, walking up behind Kurt he put his mouth near Kurt's ear and sang the chorus to Push It.   
“What going on Salt where’s Pepper?” Sebastian teased, Kurt elbowed him in the stomach.   
“Make your jokes Sebastian,” Kurt said in an exasperated tone of voice that only caused Sebastian to laugh more. “Yes, haha, just know that we’re not friends anymore,”   
“But I haven’t even shown you the video yet,” Sebastian called after his friend who was marching out the front door of the school. Laughing to himself he walked up to the library to wait for Quinn. 

  
By the time Quinn had told him she was done Sebastian had finished all his homework for the night. When he got in the car Quinn was wearing her Queen Bitch look and Sebastian was immediately suspicious.   
“What did you do?” Sebastian asked.  
“Why do you think I did something?” Quinn asked.  
“Because you look like the cat that just got the cream,”   
“I just joined Glee club, I need to keep an eye on Berry, she was all over Finn,” Quinn said, Sebastian had to agree, but he wasn’t going to tell Quinn because she’d use it as more ammunition to go after Rachel. Sebastian didn’t particularly care for the girl or know her at all but what he did know was if something happened to her Glee was hurt and that was too important to Kurt.   
“Whatever evil scheme you having going just don’t involve Kurt,” Sebastian said, Quinn only laughed. 

When Quinn’s car pulled into the driveway Sebastian’s heart almost stopped. There on the driveway was his father's silver Lexus. Sebastian could feel his breath get shaky, Quinn noticed it too and looked over at him.   
“What’s wrong?” She asked.  
“My dad’s home,”   
“And what you didn’t clean your room,” Quinn said, Sebastian shook his head.   
“No, I just didn’t think he was coming home any time soon,” Quinn gave him a concerned look when he got out of the car.   
“Hey,” Quinn said as he was closing the door. “If you need anything, let me know,” 

Sebastian took a breath as he reached the door and turned the handle. He took off his shoes with care and walked into the kitchen. He sighed as he saw it was empty, hoping he could just grab some food and run-up to his room he made his way to the fridge.   
“Sebastian, is that you?” Andrew called. Sebastian cringed and sighed.   
“Yeah,” After he said it he wished he could have taken it back. From around the corner, Andrew Smythe stumbled into the kitchen, the smell of scotch on his breath.  
“Where’ve you been,” He slurred. Sebastian instinctively flinched back.   
“I was at school,”   
“Bull it’s seven,” He said and walked towards Sebastian.   
“I get a ride from a friend of mine because I’m not old enough to get my license,”   
“You know what, I don’t want to deal with this now, just make dinner,” He said and stalked out of the room. Sebastian let out a breath and quickly started making dinner; for the first time in weeks in complete silence. 

The steak and salad were made in record time in Sebastian’s opinion. He set the table for dinner and walked downstairs to the wine seller. After picking out a bottle of red he returned to the kitchen and poured them both glasses. The one thing Andrew didn’t mind was if Sebastian drank and if Sebastian was going to get through a whole dinner with his father he was not going to do it completely sober.   
“Dad, dinner’s ready,” Sebastian called. After a few moments, Andrew walked into the dining room and sat down.   
“This is pretty good, it’s good to know you can do some things right,” Andrew said. The following dinner was quiet save for Andrew progressively downing a bottle of wine and talking about a take over the company was planning. Sebastian ate in silence only speaking when prompted, he’d learned that skill relatively quickly living with his father that if he kept his mouth shut he was mostly okay.

The meal was finished and Sebastian went to clear the table, after the plates he went to take his father's wine glass.   
“Did it look like I was done with that,” Andrew said darkly.   
“No, I was just coming to fill it up again,” Sebastian said and quickly did so.   
“Look if you have something to say then just say it,” Andrew muttered.  
“No, I have nothing to say, Dad, honest,” Sebastian said quietly. In a flash of motion, the glass was thrown from his hand and broken. He felt his back hit the wall before he registered what was happening.   
“I’m the adult here, not you, you don’t get to say anything about what I do, you get that,” Andrew whispered in his ear, Sebastian could only node, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He then stepped back and looked at the scene around him. The floor was covered in red liquid and there were glass shards everywhere.   
“Well, that was your fault, clean this up,” Andrew said and walked back into his study, taking the wine bottle with him. Shakely he began to clean up the scene and after thirty minutes it was like it never even happened to save for the long gash on Sebastian had from where the glass had struck him. 

When Quinn arrived at his house the next morning he was quieter than usual and had a bandage around his hand. When asked about said bandage Sebastian had said he’d broken glass while washing dishes. Quinn gave him a look which said she didn’t believe him but dropped the subject as they drove.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was chapter two, I'm not really clear about my posting schedule but there should be at least one chapter a week on Tuesdays. Please tell me what you think in the comments!


	3. Acafellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is Physical abuse and Gaslighting in this chapter.

The school day dragged on for what seemed like days, instead of mere hours. When the bell for lunch finally rang Sebastian felt as though he’d been in the building for a year. He packed his bag and walked into the swarm of people walking towards the cafeteria. In the weeks since Kurt joined Glee, he had been invited to join his teammates at lunch. Kurt had originally said no, Sebastian suspected it was due to him not wanting to make Sebastian feel left out. The gesture had brought a feeling of warmth to his chest when he realized Kurt had chosen him over the others. Sebastian had truly never felt like he’d ever been someone's first choice and he was glad he was Kurt’s. 

As the weeks went on Sebastian could feel Kurt’s longing to sit with his friends, so in his infinite benevolence, he’s offered to sit with Kurt and his Glee friends. This had been on Friday and the weekend had left Sebastian questioning if he’d made the right call, but the look on Kurt’s face when they’d met in the cafeteria had cleared away any doubts he may have had. 

The two met at the lunch line together before Sebastian spoke.   
“So, who are we sitting with again,” Sebastian asked as he received his tomato soup from the lunch lady.   
“Well, I know Mercedes is gonna be there,” Kurt said. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the mention of the girl he’d heard so much about. Kurt had talked to him at length about Cedes and Sebastian couldn’t help but feel jealous of the girl Kurt had become close to. “And Tina and Artie, Rachel might be there too but, god I hope she isn't,” Sebastian laughed at the disdain in his voice as he scooped salad onto his and Kurt’s tray.   
“What’s so bad about Rachel?” Sebastian asked.   
“That can be one of your talking points if she’s not there,” Kurt said as they both paid for their meals. “Trust me lunch will be over before we finish telling you about Rachel” 

Kurt surveyed the crowd of students before spotting Tina waving at them from a table near the back. Sebastian took in the ragtag group of teens as the two boys walked towards the table. They all seemed nice enough and they greeted Kurt much kinder than anyone else he’d seen at the school did, so that was a plus.   
“Hey guys, this is my friend Sebastian,” Kurt said as they sat down. “Sebastian this is Mercedes, Tina, and Artie,” The trio greeted him and went back to their conversation regarding the New Directions.  
“What do you guys think about this whole Dakota Stanley guy?” Mercedes asked.   
“I don’t know, I mean Mr.Shue’s dancing isn’t the best but I don’t know if we need to go as far as hiring somebody else,” Kurt said.   
“Yeah, I agree but we need to beat Vocal Adrenaline,” Artie said.   
“Who’s Vocal Adrenaline?” Sebastian asked.  
“They’re the group we have to beat at regionals to keep the club going,” Kurt answered.   
“Yeah and they’re mad talented, we went to their performance, they are crazy good,” Mercedes said.  
“They won Nationals three years in a row,” Tina stuttered.   
“Wow, so they’re the ones to beat I guess,” Sebastian said.   
“Yeah, but as much as I want to, was firing Mr.Shue really the right move?” Kurt asked.  
“Wait, I’m sorry, you guys fired your teacher?” Sebastian asked incredulously.   
“I guess, I mean he hasn’t been at rehearsals in a while,” Kurt said.   
“Now he’s in an acapella boy band,” Artie said, the others stared at him before laughing.   
“A what?” Sebastian laughed. “An Acapella Boy Band, what do they even sing?”  
“90’s Hip Hop,” Artie said which garnered a laugh from the table.   


“So Sebastian how come I’m only now seeing you around the school, where did you go last year, or are you a freshman?” Mercedes asked.   
“I just moved here this summer actually,” Sebastian answered.   
“Sebastian moved here from Paris,” Kurt supplied.   
“Wow, why in the hell would you move from Paris to Ohio?” Artie asked.   
“Oh, I lived in Paris with mom, her boyfriend and his family and I moved in with my dad this summer,” Sebastian answered.   
“What trouble with your mom or something?” Mercedes prompted.   
“Something like that, mostly I just wanted a change of pace,” Sebastian lied. 

The conversation tapered off from there. Sebastian listens to the conversation with limited interest in the subject matter, though he was content. His lack of engagement in the conversation was nothing like when he was with his father, where it was a matter of self-preservation. This was more comfortable, he felt no need to fill any silences, instead, he was comfortable adding his thoughts where it suited him. He saw how relaxed Kurt was in comparison to his regularly rigid and closed off demeanour and was reaffirmed in his decision to come to lunch today. 

Sebastian said goodbye to his new friends at the end of lunch and made his way to his History class, Kurt in tow.   
“So, did you like them,” Kurt asked once they were at their lockers.   
“I did, it was nice,” Sebastian said as he retrieved his textbook.   
“Good, because I said we’d sit there tomorrow too,” Sebastian smiled at his friend's remark. Of course, Sebastian had no problem with sitting there again but leave it to Kurt to make sure even if he did have an issue he’d be going anyway, so as not to seem rude. Sebastian shook his head as the two walked to class narrowly avoiding a slushie to the face during their trip. 

Sebastian finished his homework in record time as he waited for Quinn to pick him up. He got the message twenty minutes later, quickly packing up his bag he walked out to the parking lot. When he got into the car Sebastian immediately knew something was wrong.   
“Are you okay?” Sebastian asked.   
“Fine,” Quinn snapped before catching herself. “Sorry just not feeling too hot,”   
“So I ask again, are you okay?”  
“Really I’m fine Seb,” Quinn reassured him. Sebastian was unconvinced but he let it slide.   
“So I heard a rumour you got a certain teacher fired,” Sebastian probed. As soon as he’d heard Mr. Shue had gotten fired from choreographing he’d known there was something a miss. He’d immediately suspected Quinn, the smirk she was wearing now only confirmed it.  
“I have no idea what you mean,” Quinn said.   
“Yeah and I’m a purple elephant, seriously Q what’s up,” Sebastian asked before noticing her paling complexion. “Are you okay,” Instead of answering she pulled onto the side of the road and threw up. Sebastian was immediately at her side rubbing her back and holding her hair. She coughed and spit before sighing and looking up at Sebastian’s concerned face.   
“You done?” Sebastian asked. Quinn nodded and sank back into her seat while Sebastian reached into his bag for his water bottle. He passed it to her and they sat in silence for a while before Sebastian spoke up.  
“How about I drive us home,”   
“If you can drive why am I always taking you home?” Quinn asked half-heartedly.   
“I can drive it’s just not legal for me to have my license yet,” Sebastian answered and to his surprise, she got out of the car and walked to the passenger's side.

The drive to Quinn’s house was short but the time spent in the car afterwards was not. Quinn sat in the car with him for twenty minutes not saying a word before, finally, she spoke in a shaky voice.  
“Can you keep a secret,” Quinn said.   
“Of course, what’s wrong?”   
“Seb, I think,” Quinn stopped as her father pulled into the driveway. “Actually nevermind, forget I said anything,” She got out of the car and Sebastian followed, grabbing his bag on the way.   
“Quinnie,” Her dad said as she when to hug him.   
“Dad this is Sebastian,” Quinn introduced.   
“Hello young man,” Her dad said.   
“Sebastian was just,” Quinn faltered.   
“Letting her borrow my Chemistry notes since we’re both on Honor Roll,” Sebastian supplied. Quinn shot him a grateful look.   
“Oh well that’s very good of you kid, so are you coming in for dinner or?” Her dad asked.  
“No I was just leaving actually, my dad’s expecting me,” Sebastian said then said his goodbyes to Quinn before walking the five munites to his house. 

When the house came into view Sebastian was confused at the number of cars in the driveway. He unlocked the door only to be confronted with the sounds of laughter coming from the living room. Removing his coat and shoes he ventured deeper into the house in search of the commotion. To his surprise he found his father entertaining four other people, two women and two men. Sebastian’s presence was noticed by his father who greeted him warmly before bringing him over to meet his colleagues.   
“Sebastian meet, Sara and Allen Dawson, and Pam and David Anderson,” Andrew introduced. He shook hands with the unexpected guests as he eyed his father warily. His usual smell of scotch gone and replaced with a very nice aftershave and two-piece suit.   
“I was just telling them about your wonderful cooking Sebastian,” Andrew promoted, Sebastian felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. This was possibly the first time his father had ever complimented him and he was surprised how good it made him feel.   
“Oh, it’s nothing really,” Sebastian said.   
“Nonsense, it’s fantastic, so good that I invited these lovely people here to appreciate it,” Sebastian let a bashful smile grace his lips at the second complement.   
“Now don’t let me keep you go cook and such,” Andrew said. Sebastian smiled and left the room. If his father was always like that Sebastian could see his appeal. 

Sebastian opened the fridge and pulled out the salmon he’d defrosted. The fish was supposed to be for two dinners but with the added guests it would only due for one. Once the salmon was dressed and checked for bones he put it in the oven to bake. Sebastian then set about making a lemon risotto to go with the fish. With the risotto done and the fish minutes from being done Andrew walked into the kitchen.   
“Smells great Sebastian,” Andrew said. “How much longer?”   
“Just eight more minutes for the fish,” Sebastian said.   
“Great, well go change into something more formal, you’ll be eating with us,” Andrew said.   
“Oh, okay,” Sebastian said a little taken aback.   
“What wrong,” Andrew said the darkness coming back to his voice.   
“Nothing I just thought this was a business thing, I wouldn’t want to mess it up,” Sebastian said, Andrew’s face lost its grimace when he spoke next.   
“You won’t,” Andrew said and put a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. “As long as you don’t say anything stupid,” Sebastian nodded and Andrew let go.   
“I’ll go change,” Sebastian said.   
“Good, I’ll watch the fish,” Andrew said as Sebastian left the room. 

Once Sebastian had returned Andrew had taken the fish out and had procured a bottle of both red and white wine. Sebastian now donned a pair of grey chinos, and a light lilac dress shirt. Andrew took in his son’s appearance and nodded his approval, Sebastian let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Sebastian set the table with the aforementioned dish as his father went to call the rest of the guests for dinner. The Andersons and Dawsons walked into the dining room followed by his father. Andrew sat next to his son and the others filled into the other seats.   
“Oh Sebastian, this salmon is fantastic,” Mrs. Dawson exclaims, the other woman nodded her head.   
“Very well done, chip off the old block eh Drew,” Mr. Anderson said and was met with a chuckle from his father.   
“The very same, top of his class too,” Andrew said. Sebastian blushed again having never gotten such praise from his father he didn’t know how to react. 

The next day the dinner felt like a dream or something that had happened to somebody else. What brought Sebastian back from his revery was Mercedes's arm itching around Kurt's biceps. He almost felt the need to laugh at the obviously flirting she was doing to the oblivious Kurt. Sebastian instead wanted to tear her arm off him, why he wanted to do this? He had no idea. He settled for smirking into his locker as her advances got more obvious before she gave up and left. Sebastian turned to Kurt, the smirk still on his face.   
“What?” Kurt said without looking at his friend's face.   
“She likes you,” Sebastian said.   
“Of course she likes me we’re friends,” Kurt argued. Sebastian could do the admirable thing and tell his friend to save what was sure to be a broken-hearted Mercedes more grief. Instead, Sebastian said nothing as he walked with Kurt to his car.  
“Hey Seb,” Kurt said as the two reached the vehicle. “Do you want to come to my place?”   
“Sure, if you can drive me home?” Sebastian askes. Kurt nodded and Sebastian got in, sending a quick text to Quinn that he wouldn’t need a ride. 

  
The ride was shorter then Sebastian was used to and silent. Usually, when he’d driven with Kurt the radio was playing very loudly the whole drive. This time however Kurt looked to be in deep thought. When they pulled into the driveway Kurt got out without comment. Sebastian noticed Burt’s truck wasn’t anywhere to be seen as he walked in the front door.  
“Is your dad not home?” Sebastian asked as they walked down to Kurt’s room.   
“No, he had to cover someone's shift at the shop,” Kurt said and flicked on the lights to his room. Sebastian had never been to Kurt’s house and was not surprised by his choice of decor, the pale colour palette complemented Kurt’s skin tone he found himself noticing. “Do you want to watch a movie?” Kurt asked. Sebastian nodded and they set up on Kurt’s bed. 

They were halfway through The Princess Bride when Kurt paused the movie and looked at him seriously.   
“Can I tell you something?” Kurt asked.   
“Of course, you can tell me anything,” Sebastian said in earnest.   
“I’m,” Kurt paused again but instead of interrupting Sebastian only waited. “I’m Gay,”   
“I know,” Sebastian said. “But thank you for trusting me enough to tell me,”   
“So your not,”   
“Not what Kurt?”   
“Disgusted, upset, weirded out,”   
“Not in the slightest, there’s nothing wrong with you being gay Kurt,” Sebastian said and put a hand over his friend’s. Kurt took the hand in his and Sebastian squeezed.   
“Thank you, Kurt, said,” Sebastian leaned closer and hugged the other boy tight.   
“What are best friends for,” Kurt sob into his shoulder and Sebastian only held tighter. 

The next few days were a blur with the car wash to fund the new directions choreographer that afternoon. Sebastian helped Kurt and Mercedes bring out buckets to the school parking lot. He looked around at the scantily clad Cheerios he caught Quinn’s eyes and smiled at her, she shot him a quick smile in return. They hadn’t disgusted Quinn’s sickness in the days since but it did way on Sebastian’s mind, he hoped his suspicions were wrong. 

Since Kurt’s confession, the two had become even closer, and more importantly, Kurt trusted him more. The knowledge still made Sebastian’s heart race. Sebastian walked over to survive the next car at the same time as Quinn did.   
“Hey,” Quinn said.   
“Hey, how’s your day been?” Sebastian asked.   
“Good, thanks for helping with this by the way,” Quinn said as she poured soapy water on the car.   
“No problem, but I would like to know what you’re scheming about,” Sebastian said.   
“Well I was just thinking about how the rest of us are wearing skimpy clothing and you don’t even have your shirt off,” Quinn said, smirking.   
“Well if I suddenly turn into Puckerman and feel the need to remove my shirt at any given moment you’ll be the first to know,” Quinn laughed.   
“How about I give you a reason,” She said and with that as his only warning, Sebastian could not dodge the bucket of water that was thrown his way. Sebastian yelped and looked for something to relate with. Finding his weapon is a garden house he sprayed the blonde. The two were only stopped when Sue gave them a look that ceased fire.   
“Fuck now I’m all wet,” Sebastian griped.   
“Yeah, that was the point, shirt off Smythe,” Quinn teased. Sebastian sighed then begrudgingly compiled.   
“What does your tattoo say?” Quinn asked pointing to the french text written on his ribs.  
“It says… Did somebody just smash a window?” Sebastian asked as he looked around. To his horror/amusement, it was Mercedes smashing Kurt’s windshield and screaming how he broke her heart. Before he could rush to help Kurt he caught Quinn’s look.   
“Is this your doing?” He asked.   
“I don’t know what you mean?” She replied  
“What was my one request, leave Kurt out of this,”   
“Look I didn’t know she was going to do that, and don’t tell me you couldn’t see she was falling for him, you could have done something,” She pointed out. Sebastian begrudgingly had to admit she was right, but he’d be damned if he let her know that. 

Sebastian finished off his shift at the car wash before venturing into the boy's change room to shower off the soap suds in his hair. He undressed and stepped into the stall, turning on shower Sebastian waited for it to get hot and flicked through his playlist. Settling on putting the music on shuffle he hit play and stepped into the water. The familiar tune to Keep Yourself Alive began to play, Sebastian couldn’t help but sing along. As the song ended, so did his quick shower. Sebastian walked over to the bench where he’d put his things.   
“Shit kid you’ve got pipes,” Coach Tanaka said from behind him. Sebastian screamed and turned around to face him.   
“Coach, what are you doing in here?” Sebastian said grasping the towel around his hips.   
“I was thinking about some solutions to a problem, and you just might be that solution,” He said.   
“What do you mean?” Sebastian asked.   
“I’m in an acapella boy band, and we just lost two members and we have a performance on Friday,” Coach explained. “Now I already have Puckerman and Shue got Hudson to fill their places but I think you could be what we need to make us better,”   
“I’m sorry, you want me to join a group of four guys singing acapella,” Sebastian said.  
“Actually five with Sandy,”   
“Isn’t he not supposed to be around children?”   
“He hasn’t been charged with anything,”   
“You know what ignoring the three of my teachers in the group the other two members have thrown me in the dumpster and throw slushies on me, and you want me to join that?”   
“I’ll let you skip gym class for the rest of the semester,”   
“When do we rehearse?”

The following afternoon Sebastian made his way to the choir room and stepped inside, seeing that Mr.Shue was in his office he crossed the room to knock.   
“Excuse me Mr.Shue?” Sebastian asked.   
“Hey, Sebastian right, you're in my third block Spanish right?” He asked.  
“Yeah,”   
“Did you have a question about the homework?”  
“No, coach Tanaka kinda ordered me to be in your Acapella thing,” The recognition passed over his face.   
“Oh, great Ken mentioned you, so do you know your vocal range?” Mr.Shue asked eagerly.   
“Yeah, I’m a Tenor but I think I have a pretty good falsetto,”   
“That’s great, how’s your dancing?”   
“I took jazz and tap for ten years when I was younger,”   
“Great, hows about I show you the steps while we wait for the other guys?” Mr. Shue asked, Sebastian, nodded and let himself be led back into the choir room. 

Sebastian spent twenty minutes being taught the choreography before Mr. Shue joined him in practice. When the other two arrived Sebastian had made several alterations to the routine to make it flow better; he was actually having a good time.   
“Hey Mr.Shue,” Finn said as he came into the room followed by Puck.   
“Hey guys, great to have you here, have both of you met Sebastian,” Mr.Shue asked.   
“Yeah, we’ve had slushies together,” Puck said, grinning.   
“Great, you all know each other,” Mr.Shue said. Sebastian couldn’t believe a teacher could be that oblivious to Puck’s intended meaning. 

The rehearsal ended on a good note, as opposed to where it began. Having dealt with Finn’s lack of dancing ability early on it had gone smoothly. By the time they were finished the dance was down pat and the beginnings of vocals were shining through. Sebastian gathered his things as rehearsal ended.  
“Hey, nice singing, by the way,” Finn said.   
“Oh, uh, thanks, you too,” Sebastian replied not knowing why he was being talked to by the most popular guy in school.   
“Have you thought about maybe joining Glee club?” Finn asked.   
“Yeah, Kurt’s tried to get me to join but I’m too busy,”   
“Why did you join the Acafellas then?” Finn pushed.   
“Because, coach Tanaka said he’d let me skip gym class for the rest of the semester if I did,” Sebastian shrugged.   
“Oh, too bad, if anything changes, you should try out, we could you more guys,”  
“Yeah, I’ll think about it,” Sebastian said and left, not giving Finn another chance to speak. 

The bus ride home was spent listening to music and thinking of what to make for dinner. By the time he’d reached his house, it was eight, Sebastian cursed himself for being late, he hoped his father didn’t notice. Sebastian eased open the front door and sighed when he heard no one. Taking off his shoes he crept up the first two steps before he was pulled back. The floor was hard when his back made contact. Lucky his head had managed not to be impacted. Sebastian gazed up at the figure looming over him. The smell of scotch was engineering like a cloud around his father.   
“Where in the hell have you been?” Andrew slurred.   
“School,” Sebastian said from the floor.  
“Don’t be fucking late again,” Andrew said and delt a sharp kick to Sebastian’s torso. The impact knocked the wind from him “Do you think I like having to discipline you Sebastian, well do you?”   
“No,” Sebastian whizzed.   
“No I don’t like doing but you have to learn that whatever shit your bitch mother let you get away with won't fly with me,”   
“Yes, sir,” Sebastian said.   
“Good,” Andrew grumbled and stocked off in the direction of his study. Sebastian lay on the floor catching his breath for another few minutes before finally picking himself off the floor and climbing up to his room. _Maybe I did deserve that?_

The next morning found Andrew packing his thing, bound for New York.   
“Hey, Sebastian, look I’m sorry about last night, just try not to be late again, at least without telling me first,” Andrew said as Sebastian made his morning coffee.   
“Okay, dad, it won’t happen again,” Sebastian said, the bruising around his torso was enough to remind him of the repercussions.   
“Good, now I’m gone for the next month at minimum, your grandparents should be here after the weekend, I hope I can trust you to stay home alone?”   
“Yeah, you can,” Sebastian said.   
“Okay then, I’m off,” Andrew said, walking out the door to his waiting cab.

That evening was the PTA event and Sebastian sat in the dressing room with the other Acafellas. As the others finished getting changed Sebastian at the back looking at his phone when Mr.Shue came up to him.   
“Hey, nervous?” He said and sat next to Sebastian on the bench.   
“A little, you?”   
“Yeah, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about I was hoping you would like to join the Glee club, we need more members,” Mr.Shue said, and Sebastian sighed.   
“I’ll see how this goes tonight, how about that?” Sebastian suggested to which Mr.Shue smiled.   
“Sounds great,” After their conversion, Sandy came back to tell them that Josh Groban was in the audience. 

The rest of the night was mostly a blur from the performance to Sandy getting his restraining order it was a lot. Sebastian thought of one thing very clearly thought, his conversation with Mr.Shue. At the end of the night, Sebastian raced to catch him as he was leaving.   
“Hey, Mr.Shue wait up,” He called.   
“Hey, Sebastian, what’s up?”   
“I’ll join,”   
“What?”  
“I’ll join Glee,” Sebastian said with a grin.   
“That great, We rehearse Tuesdays and Thursdays after school,”   
“I’ll be there!” Sebastian said. 

The after school one Monday Sebastian waited for Quinn as usual but when he reached her car he immediately knew something was up. He sat in the passenger's seat for ten minutes before she spoke in a shaky voice.   
“Seb, remember when I asked you if you can keep a secret?”   
“Yeah, what’s wrong Q?” Sebastian asked. Quinn turned to him and looked as though she was going to say something before she completely collapses into his arms and sobbed.   
“Hey, easy, what’s wrong Quinn whatever it is we’ll figure it out,” Sebastian said as he rubbed circles on her shaking shoulders.   
“I really fucked up Seb,” Quinn sobbed. “I’m Pregnant,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments down below, I love reading them! 
> 
> Sebastian's tattoo says
> 
> Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine  
> Et nos amours  
> Faut-il qu’il m’en souvienne  
> La joie venait toujours après la peine
> 
> English Translation 
> 
> Under the Mirabeau Bridge  
> there flows the Seine  
> And our loves recall how then  
> After each sorrow joy came back again

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian's House was based on this.  
> https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/7300-Lambton-Park-Rd-New-Albany-OH-43054/34052437_zpid/


End file.
